Family Fun
by funensei
Summary: The kids don't like it when mommy and daddy fight.


Summary: The kids don't like it when mommy and daddy fight.

I've always loved that Oda compares the Mugiwara crew to a family which is how I got this idea in my head. Robin might seem OOC to a lot of people but I think after Water 7/Enies Lobby she is a bit more open with her emotions. I also think if she felt wronged in some way by her family she would do something like this as payback.

Discalimer: I don't own One Piece, story and characters belong to Oda.

* * *

><p>He had called her an idiot for the second time in less than a day.<p>

He had been showing Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper some of his bodies newest features. This had included a modified grappling hook, the spotlights that were his nipples, and a super new cannon.

"Ah, so that's why you've grown so much since we've last seen you."

"Of course you idiot! What else could the reason be!"

That statement had brought them to their current situation; one Franky had never wanted to be in again. Robin had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face while she glared at the cyborg. Whether this was because she had been called an idiot twice in one day or because the person that had called her and idiot had a cannon pointed at her was up for debate. All Franky cared about at this point was that his balls where once again in the clutches of the archaeologists disembodied hands. He also really didn't like the fact that he was on his knees from the pain.

"Dammit woman! Let me go or I'm shooting you!"

Franky didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he had said this in a pained hiss while he fought to keep his shaking arm pointed at Robin but the glint in her eyes had made him.

"Not until I'm satisfied and think you've learned your lesson."

He grimaced further and cursed her silently, and then cursed himself for ever letting himself get involved with a crew that included a person who would go to such lengths to get even with someone. He sucked in a breath while he went over his options. He had really pissed her off so he was sure he was in for at least a few minutes of excruciating pain, which wasn't something he wanted. He also really didn't want to shoot her even though the option was becoming more desirable by the second. Franky didn't want to actually hurt her though and end up in trouble with the rest of his crewmates. He decided to just focus on keeping his arm steady.

Brook stepped into their field of view then, and the two adults eyed him but didn't turn away from each other.

"Pardon me for interrupting but, I believe the phrase is, the kids don't like it when mommy and daddy fight."

The skeleton pointed across the lawn and Franky and Robin turned to look. It was the rest of their nakama.

Luffy and Sanji were both attempting to run over to their elder crewmates and both of them were shouting. Sanji was predictably trying to get at Franky for _daring to point a weapon at his precious Robin-chwan_! Luffy however was shouting at Robin because _if she didn't stop squeezing Franky's balls soon they were going to pop off and he liked the cyborg as a man! _

It was only because of Nami that they remained out of the skirmish. She had Sanji by the back of his suit jacket and was digging the heel of her shoe into one of his legs, dealing out enough pain to prevent him from breaking free. Luffy however, she had by the neck and wasn't even bothering to hide the fact that she was strangling him, figuring that if he was too focused on breathing he wouldn't be able to stretch across the lawn. Nami was also shouting, but it was at the two boys. She didn't want them fighting because there would definitely be damage to the ship which would require repairs which would require spending money and she would have none of that.

Next to them, were the remaining three members of their crew. Robin almost couldn't see Usopp since he was shaking and squeaking while he cowered behind Zoro. The marksman was afraid that if she noticed him she would turn her wrath on him so he remained behind the green-hair man and tried to make himself even smaller. The swordsman, like his captain, appeared to be choking, but it was difficult to see his face because Chopper was wrapped around it. The doctor had latched onto Zoro and his hooves were digging in to the back of his head and neck while he trembled like Usopp. The older boy was obviously trying to yell but nobody could understand what he was saying. The only thing they could make out was the growling while he attempted to wretch the terrified doctor off of his face.

Franky and Robin stared at their nakama and then turned back to each other. Robin's squeezing had let up a bit but her extra arms were still in place and Franky didn't dare move in case she felt like resuming her torture. They stared each other down for a moment before she finally relented, the arms disappearing in a shower of petals before she turned away. The woman then walked away from the gasping cyborg and made her way over to her lawn chair and sat down. She picked up her forgotten book and flipped it open, resuming her reading as if nothing had happened.

Franky managed to catch his breath shortly after, stood on shaky legs, and walked below deck to his work room to hopefully gain back some of the dignity he lost in the last five minutes.

Everyone else had stopped freaking out, and Zoro finally managed to claw Chopper off his face, although the doctor stayed comically frozen in the same position. Usopp began bragging about how he hadn't been scared at all while Sanji glided over to Robin to inquire about her wellbeing.

Brook had made his way over to the group as well. "Yohohoho, what wonderful family bonding time." Nami punched him in the face and told him to shut up.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
